


【露中】亲爱的布拉金斯基先生

by kmountsea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmountsea/pseuds/kmountsea
Summary: 国设。吵架赌气又和好，普通小谈恋爱的。请确定自己什么都能接受再↓
Relationships: Russia（hetalia）/China（hetalia）
Kudos: 37





	【露中】亲爱的布拉金斯基先生

**Author's Note:**

> 国设。
> 
> 吵架赌气又和好，普通小谈恋爱的。
> 
> 请确定自己什么都能接受再↓

我注意到在他的心情似乎并不是很好还是在好事之人的提醒下，看起来他们虽然不敢直接触怒伊万·布拉金斯基这头巨兽，会议结束后打扰他的同伴就似乎就成了一件消遣乐事。

所有掺真伴假的讨论和不经思考的谣言或者真相在人口相传中汇成了风暴，而风暴之眼中的伊万先生却旁若无人地阴沉着脸色，其他人大多习以为常他好不容易学会的虚情假意，却忘记了才不过二三十年的混乱比起上千年的历史来说不过尔尔，其实什么也改变不了，习惯、心性......早就像钢铁浇筑成的一样不会随意改变。

啊，王耀先生，您跟他关系这么好，难道不去劝劝他吗？

伊万瞪了那好事者一眼，他几乎是立刻就跑掉了。曾经这家伙也是伊万卫星国的一员，不过那又如何，就连进了一家门的那些人也不知这么看待这个领导者。利益纠葛太难琢磨，感情和理想又像天上的星星一样远，被挑拨两句再饿上几天肚子就跑得比现在更快，一不留神（或本来就是个陷阱吧）栽个跟头摔到头破血流也只能打掉牙往肚子里咽。这样还要走下去真的还是蛮可怜，虽然是自找的，不过他自己开心就好。

话又说回来为什么要我去管，这家伙开不开心又与我有什么关系，别有人真的把那些表现当成真了吧，「亲爱的布拉金斯基先生」，算是很亲密吗？也许吧，足够让某些人冷笑着皱着眉头了。国家之间看似柔情蜜意，也有着马里亚纳海沟一样深不见底的隔阂，往那些海沟里跳除了傻子就是测试潜水器的抗压性能，跟所谓谈情说爱也并无干系。

如果去问了得到的答案也就是那样，他会瓮声瓮气地、像只坏掉的钟一样说：俄/罗/斯人嘛......多喝了一点酒，或者是门前的花开了，或是觉得事情做砸了，都会这样，你应该习惯了才对。然后慢悠悠地点上一支烟，等着那冒着呛人烟雾的小东西被我抢走，碾熄在会议室特供透明八星八箭烟灰缸里，接着顺理成章地跟我走出会议室的门，按照天气情况确定是否登上同一辆车。

可我今天偏偏因为这句话而感到厌烦，或者相反玩心大起——我想看看哪天剧情不是这样安排的，这家伙又要如何收场，择日不如撞日，那不如就是今天。

呛人的烟味向我耀武扬威，这家伙从旁若无人地发着小脾气变成了旁若无人地吞云吐雾。好极了，亲爱的布拉金斯基先生——他肯定等着我这么说——可我偏偏打定了主意不这么做了，那大概是他从忘记了什么时候开始终于有机会抽完的第一根烟，这根烟燃烧时间可真够长的，直到会议室里全部的国家人士都走了出去，它带着滤嘴还剩下约么一半。

收拾好文件的时候会议室只剩下了两个人，我并不是刻意在等谁，而是今天的文件出奇复杂，又比以前要多一些，把它们放进档案袋也花了一些时间，不然谁愿意忍受满屋的烟味——还不算是特别好的烟丝燃烧发出的味道，但那张嘴似乎即使是亲吻这么一只劣质烟也不愿意说点什么。

这么爱抽烟身体出了问题再哭可就晚了。快要走到门外的时候，身后那人忽然开始剧烈地咳嗽，让人跟脑海里某些不好的回忆联系了起来，但是当我大发善心跑回去询问他的情况的时候，他抬起头露出了因为用力过猛而眼角带泪的一个计谋得逞的微笑，狡猾的俄/罗/斯。

“今天是晴天，”他眼看鱼儿上钩，说起话来也就不急不慢，“你得跟我坐同一辆车。”

又霸道，又让人讨厌。

“这我倒没有忘记，”我假装瞄着时间，“但是某人因为抽烟浪费了太多时间了。”

他立刻有些紧张起来：“你没有别的安排吧？”

“我想想......下午要跟柯克兰叙个旧，聊聊我们的‘黄金年代’；喔，我忘记了，晚上还要跟琼斯一起共进晚餐——你知道，贸易谈判。留给你的时间不多了，布拉金斯基先生。”

实际上哪里有这么多安排！个人时间虽然不像是能大把挥霍的金子，但一下午或者一天半的休闲时光还是情理之中的，但万事可没有你想象得这么简单，即使今天是个晴天——如你所愿是个晴天。不过看到这家伙沮丧的样子，还是让我微妙地产生了一些......怜悯，我确信那不是别的什么东西，只是可怜他罢了。

“至少到机场我们还是有些时间的。”他喃喃自语，“我们曾经有那么多时间。”

还没等我能反应过来要发生什么，他用了要碾碎那半截烟一样的力度将它熄灭在烟灰缸里，快步走到我身边，又拉着我的手向外面走，力度和速度几乎是要拖着我在跑。

我跟在他身后气喘吁吁，大脑却无比清晰。走廊长得足以让我这常年缺乏运动的人上气不接下气，金碧辉煌才华横溢的作品挂满了走廊和角角落落，那些灿烂文化的浓缩、伟大革/命的历史在这样的走廊里却显得过于短暂，我恨不得替他将这些留住，可这时候我们已经走到了尽头。

“上车吧。”他说。温柔地替我打开车门。

没有别的选择。

直到他从常用的右手边口袋附近拔出常用的马/卡/洛/夫/校/官/手/枪，拉开保险栓同样平静温和地劝司机开到他指定的地方去，我才意识到前面一切风平浪静原来都是假象——虽然他会议上的沉默早就说明了问题——我为什么非得挑这种时候去招惹这个人？

“你这是在绑架，布拉金斯基。”

他点点头，眯着眼睛笑道：“我知道。”

“我还得去赶飞机，你不能这样！”

“目前没有能两个小时内到达英/国的航班，而且你今天也没有跟那两个人进行任何会谈的行程。”他说，“耀，你骗不了我。”

但他成功骗到了我。包括那只烟，包括失望的眼神，不知道什么时候他变成了这么好的演员。

“可是你是怎么把手枪带进来的，我是说会议室不是禁止携带武器吗？”

“禁止，可是这里是俄/罗/斯。”意思不言而明。

“我们要去哪里？”

“鉴于时间还很长，你可以猜一猜目的地作为消遣。”

惊险刺激的情节加上老套的把戏配一串无聊的问题，凑足了哥/伦/比/亚爆款电影的全部环节，不过现在看起来他现在心情还算好，倒也没必要把这些话说出来增加点更刺激的情节，更好的选择是缄口不言。

见我把目光投向窗外，一副无所谓的样子，他也就什么都没说，只是趁着跟司机交流路线的机会偷偷瞄着我的脸色。作为绑匪对手无寸铁的人质却是这样小心翼翼的心态，可谓是行业之耻。

窗外随着副驾驶座上精明的指挥家的指示变换着景色，高楼教堂等人类文明的产物慢慢消失，更高且野性的树木反而开始排着队出现在路边，在这接春日的空气里抖擞着精神；道路不再平坦宽阔，颠簸得令人头痛，有时甚至会在不知名的岔路口窜出基本不属于工业时代的代步工具。我看着车外飞扬的尘土，觉得等会下车肯定会看到它原本干净的外表变得惨不忍睹，不过还好今天并不是雨天，倒不用担心溅上泥点。

我和他并非不喜欢雨天，恰恰相反，他极爱雨声，碍于天气也能少些可有可无的事务，留在家中小憩度过比较难得的闲适时光。至于为什么有这种晴天雨天的约定，单纯是因为某次争吵之后看似理智的协议，这种在极端感情下还要假装理性地谈判，得出来的结果可想而知是有多幼稚，可我们偏偏常常乐此不疲。

在以往的历史中，我们似乎并没有因为得到它的什么教训而在之后的交往中聪明许多，因此爱情的永恒更像是一个无法做到的誓言。

车停在了一个眼熟的地方。

“希望你还记得这里。”他邀我下车。

环顾四周，这里确实是我应该记得，说成是曾经与身边这个人曾经的秘密基地也不为过，多少个白天与夜晚曾在这里散步静心，交谈着人生和理想。那时候无论是太阳还是月光都是如此温和，将他们的光芒散播给世间。

“是啊。我跟很多人来过这里，他们表示都特别喜欢。”我冲他微笑，“咱们什么时候回去？”

他的脸一下子黑了下来，即使看出我在撒谎，那恼人的独占欲还是会控制他。

还没等我庆祝阶段性的胜利，这个被情绪控制的俄/罗/斯/人选择了更为直接的方式:他嘱咐司机在那儿等着，哪里都不许去；接着借他的强健和体格优势，强迫性地将他的人质扛起来，沿着一条不显眼的小路走去。

“伊万！放我下来！”我又不是不会走路！

他充耳不闻。

眼看着离车辆越来越远，我有点绝望地放弃了挣扎，可与此同时他也停下了脚步。

“你真的要回去吗？”

看不见他的表情，但压低的声音里极力掩饰的委屈和不舍倒是很可爱，让人忍不住去逗他又狠不下心来拒绝。

“嗯……”

“我数三秒，如果你还是坚持的话，我就让他送你回去。”

“送我回去？那你怎么办？”

“三。”

“伊万！！”

“二。”

“……”

虽然他意存不满，但该有的秒数还是没有减少，甚至还在最后一秒的时候刻意留出了短暂的空隙，似乎是在提醒:如果这是最后一个机会，那最好还是不要浪费为好，布拉金斯基先生会信守承诺将你送回文明世界。

“一。很好，我们出发吧。”

我被他扛在肩上，看到忧心忡忡似乎想要帮什么忙的司机，只要我改变主意或是什么都不做，司机也会尽职尽责将情况传给相关负责人。但神使鬼差地，我冲他摇了摇手，亲手断送了最后一个逃跑的机会。

“你对他做了什么暗示？”

走出一段距离之后，他才把我放了下来，颇为感兴趣地打量着我整理出褶的衣服。

“我让他等着，看我怎么空手制服新手绑匪。”

这个人露出了有些伤我自信心的表情，我承认曾经跟他的近身对战成绩惨不忍睹，不过那些都是些吃不上饭还要忍受疾病的日子，再说那时候他主要的目的还是教学——谁会对自己的老师下狠手。

现在的生活已经比那时候好了上百倍不止，在一起的时间反而变得更少，像这样腻在一起虚度时光的日子在从前像年轻人挥霍的青春一般，看似漫长得怎么都用不完，可转眼间就难以再返。

我低着头踏着路上的野草，心不在焉地跟着他往前走。

“你也不知道好好考虑一下后果。”

“？”他转过头来看。

“这下好了，你的司机还不知道会想什么呢……万一告诉给我们的上司——”

“他不敢。或者说我可以让他不敢。”

“……那还是算了。”

倒还没必要让无辜的人为你的一时兴起买单……让我自己也有些愧疚。

“为什么要把我带到这里？”

“今天的阳光实在是很好。”他的目光有些躲闪，“我想和你一起来看看。”

看来今天的他只要不乐意，任何人都只能靠猜测来理解他的想法。如果他有意让自己成为一个谜，那么整个俄/罗/斯都是无法探清的一团迷雾。

“你今天好像不是很高兴。”

“......我么？平常不也是这样吗。”

我越过这个标准答案接着问下去：“为什么？最近的集体辞职？出了什么事情吗？”

“不，不，”他老老实实地说，“不是那个，他们权利左手倒右手罢了，再说多坏的情况我都经历过了，算不上什么风浪——不过这事儿有人比我更在乎。”

知道他在说那些被打草惊蛇的人们，以为要么沙/俄要么苏/维/埃就要重返世间，或是当真或是玩笑地交流起来，各怀心思地热情讨论争执造谣辟谣，比事件当事人还要激动。我耸了耸肩没接话茬。

“我只是单纯地……有点心情不好罢了。”

说完这话，他便抿着嘴不再言语。

然而我知道这一切不会是无中生有，正如他抽烟的习惯是六七十年代养成的，在那之前我所有关于他的记忆从来都没有烟草的气息，冰融雪化破镜重圆的时候，我试图将那种气味从他身上挥去，却发现这样的痕迹早就随着几十年的伤痛刻进了他的过往，那种苦辣的香烟像是在炫耀着倔强和不屈，但又让人看得出他早已是遍体鳞伤。

我后来才渐渐发觉这种行为除了逞强还是纪念，纪念那些幸福和爱情都干干净净的日子，纪念他曾经为了人类的斗争，人民的理性还像不落的太阳一样照耀着的时候，但烟雾一旦散去，幻想都不会给他剩下。

过了一会儿，伊万又忍不住开口。

“我想说，那个协议......”他顿了顿，在下决心一样，“关于雨天不见面的协议，我得承认那让我不很高兴。”

“可那至少能让我们‘清醒’。”我没有让步，“也能让你对我保持一些'想象'，不是吗？”

他着急地解释着什么，我也无心去听。这家伙是个不折不扣的俄/罗/斯人——是俄/罗/斯本身，这就意味着他既能在盛怒之下刺穿所爱之人的胸膛，下一秒又能流着泪悔恨地恳求你的原谅。

当然，我与他的关系并没有惨烈到拔刀相向你死我活的地步，他在我面前努力收敛着心性，展现出相当温和可靠的模样，因此虽然早在五十年代他的獠牙就在我的脖颈犹豫过，但这似乎是必然发生的惨剧只是以一个亲吻收场。

为什么雨天不见面？是个好问题。

几十年前一场大雨如覆海倾盆，他本应回使馆，但只能站在我门口张望，头发和围巾都被吹来的雨水打湿，我喊他留下过夜，他并没有拒绝。如今每一次暴雨滂沱，我都会不能自抑地想到那天他故作惋惜的表情，和那下面隐藏不住的惊喜。

那时他脸上展露出的幸福太过真实，能让人忍不住原谅他的一切，相信他的爱情不是过于随便的冲动。可是在之后的痛苦同样真实，他想要的本身就是一个绝对顺服的妻子，可以撒娇可以被纵容甚至可以伤人......但必须服从——他想要一只猫。但我永远不可能是那样的猫，一点门也没有。当我意识到这一点的时候，才发现以往的爱情脆弱得像幻影；他意识到我不会是理想的猫咪，也曾收回了拥抱的手。

接下来开始第一次“理性的”谈判，两个以为自己没有感情的文明人坐在桌子两边，结果以双方气得摔了杯子扔了笔告终。本来以为这场荒唐的初恋就此画上了句号，谁知道二十年后他又执迷不悟地想要见面，哪怕是通过传递播放故事片为由的киноканал。他央自己的联络员帮忙，用那种糖量极高、甜到发腻的糖果贿赂工作人员给我捎信，有时成功有时没有。我撕了他多少封信，可他依然写下去，后来见面解释说坚信总有一封我能看到，那么这个行为就是有意义的。那天他咳得厉害，谁都能看出他的身体状况大不如往日，但问他也只是推说是烟瘾太重，抽烟抽得狠了。

我夺走他的烟，他低垂下眼帘来吻我，浓厚的烟草气息就这样又将我们缠绕了近半个世纪。

身边这人仍然在执迷不悟地说着什么，可花言巧语我听过太多，大梦一场之后懂得了爱不会因为巧言令色就会被证实，死生在它面前都变得苍白。

最后他说，希望我们像以前那样。

“我——我没法给你这样的承诺，伊万。”这也许有些残忍，但每次都必须狠下心来拒绝，“你是知道的……命运现在让我们走在一起，谁知道她又会怎么捉弄我们，重复一遍互相伤害的历史对我们来说又有什么好处？”

伊万沉默了半晌。

“那至少……让我听你说——”

“那三个字，最好也少说为妙。”

大国之间的爱情比博弈更难琢磨，只因孤独了太久，真情假意都如吸引飞蛾的烛火，我们曾错在一片真心太笃定，以为能冲破一切阻碍，居然生出永远相爱白首不离的妄念。

这些话终于捂住了他的嘴。他沉默地看着身边这个坚决到不近人情的人，最后还是妥协了。

我骗不了他，但这不算骗他，他清楚得很。

我们各怀心事安安静静地走了一段路，又被悬崖拦住，这悬崖不算高，可确实不能再往前走了。伊万只叹了口气。

“今天真是诸事不顺。”

悬崖下湖水波光粼粼，揉碎了倒映在其中悠然路过的云，在那后面，一条水道蜿蜒流淌至看不见的远方。

他弯下腰朝下面看了看，似乎在估量高度。

“至少有五俄丈高，我猜。”

五俄丈，大约是十一米，三层楼这么高。可为什么偏偏是这个数字？这个奇特的巧合让我忽然理解了那个可敬作家笔下的小女孩，这种幼稚的想法一出现就没有办法让它完全消失。

“我记得你从飞机上跳下去过。”

“是啊。”他语气有点尴尬和郁闷，疑惑于我为何提起这些陈年老事，“那时候降落伞紧缺，我是要寻找能够节省物资的方法......之后让西欧的家伙们看了笑话。”

“那么这个高度呢？”

“什么？”他疑惑地看了我一眼，接着立刻明白了我在说什么。

坦诚地讲，我在问出这句话之后，那种心血来潮的热情就基本上消灭了，它来的快去得也快，既期待着又害怕着，似乎在怕被什么所伤害到一样。

“这里？这个高度也不算是特别安全，只有那些为了爱情不要命的傻瓜才会去跳。”

不出所料，他果然这么说。

“说的也是。”

我耸耸肩转身离开，试图驳倒内心油然而生的失落。

可怜的司机因为这人的任性估计在车上等得百无聊赖，回去估计还得受到训斥，早些回去对我们三个都好。我面向来时的路，这里少有人驻足，却是难得能留住相爱时光的地方，曾经多少次我们两人流连此地，可现在我和他踏出的小路都已经被丛生的杂草掩盖起来。

“那回去吧，如果上司同意的话，晚上我们——伊万？！！”

身后草叶泥土碾转在鞋底，以及数秒后重物落水的声音——任何听到它的心脏都会紧紧地揪起来。这个傻子，这个世界上仅此一个别无分家的傻子，居然像他自己所说的那样从悬崖上跳入水中，等我赶到悬崖边上，水面上只剩下一圈圈荡开的涟漪。

“伊万？万尼亚？你在哪？”

我喊着他的名字从侧边的小路冲向水边，过去光景竟像电影一样从脑海里划过，多少次以为已经忘记的旧时光和呢喃爱语如此清晰，那些绝不是假象，只是一把能打开所有软弱和幸福之门的钥匙。我用尽全力记着那些痛苦孤独的日子，却独独忘了曾经他在满屋烟雾中说，即使不听我的也没有关系，我又怎么能去刺痛你……你是你自己，耀，我已经因为傲慢受到惩罚了。

布拉金斯基先生实际上相当聪明，立刻就知道了我想要的试探是什么，而那句话更像是欲擒故纵的把戏，他知道怎么让我落泪，也知道怎么最能伤害我，而我也是如此，我们在一起注定会流泪生气痛苦受伤，亲吻做/爱争执都会鲜血淋漓——

可是我爱他。

深切的后悔完全攫住了思维，甚至短暂地忘记了我们这样的存在不会死亡的事情，他是我的爱人，是我遗忘已久又因其而复苏的青春，这些又怎么会是假的。

绕路下去大约过了半分钟左右，但到了水边仍然不见他的踪影。湖水冷得吓人，渐渐浸湿了裤子的布料，又挟裹着寒意慢慢顺着向上蔓延。差不多走到齐腰深的位置，才有个影子破开水面出现在面前，是这可恶的布拉金斯基。

伊万他想抹掉脸上的水，但头发上的水珠又不停地落下来，让他有些狼狈。看到我，他愣了一下。

“这水太浅了，我撞到了湖底。”他解释，给我看手上的划痕。

“你以为你是保/尔·柯/察/金吗？你以为这样能让你显得更勇敢让我更感动吗？伊万布拉金斯基，你——”

他满不在乎地笑了起来，没有在乎这件事的起因明明是我，湿漉漉的手握住了我的肩膀。我感觉有水滴落下来，猝不及防唇齿相接的时候，被河水潮湿的气息和他固有的、冻土针叶林一般沉静的气味包裹着，吸饱了湖水的围巾紧紧贴着我们的身体，恍惚间似乎天地本来就应该充满了水，似乎人类生来就在水中生活着。这种幻觉荒谬到不可思议。

“我爱你。”他说，声音真挚得让人心颤。

“——不是为了‘永远结束试探’。无论多少次，无论你想让我证明多少次都可以。”

不得不承认的是，五千年之后又过了六十多年，我仍然没有学会如何自如地应对这一腔柔情，正如面前的这个人「无法用理性去衡量」那样，他的爱情也是如此无法捉摸、没有尺度的一团烈火。

但越是将他拒之门外，那些人人都有、却唯独对我们是命运捉弄一般的，诸如爱恋或哀伤之类热烈而温柔的情感，就会一次又一次随着空虚和孤独带来的寒冷刺入骨骼。

接着，他就只好等着我情绪平复下来，如果说这个人有什么我所爱的优点的话，那其中之一就是善于等待。

“......我可没有说你跳下去就能得到我的爱之类的傻话。”

“但你也不是资产阶级的冬/妮/娅，”他轻轻笑着，“你是我的小布尔什——小耀。”

他用了一个临时想出来掩盖一时口误又并不是很常用的称呼，这种词他只在床上的时候，特别是情意绵绵忘记一切的激情战栗将要到达之前才会使用得频繁。可偏偏这种欲盖弥彰让我沉迷不已，昙花一现的疯狂和欢乐浓缩于这点小心呵护的心照不宣。

“虽然我无意想要你落泪，但这大概是最好的回答。”

泪水被他微凉的手指揩去的时候，他对我这么说。

证据确凿，百口莫辩 ，一句“只是你头发上的水落到我脸上而已”也改变不了既成的事实，那不如就老老实实地承认了吧，就当作是今夜良辰美景颠鸾倒凤的序曲，当做是重回热恋的预章，而“我爱你”这样的话他想要多少——我就会给他多少。

“但我的回答是：希望从今以后，雨天也同乘一辆车。”

伊万自然是同意。

时间回到从前，不用太久，只是回到上午的会议即可。那个时候佯装不爽的伊万成功骗过了包括爱人在内的很多人，剩下的人是从他偶然露出的温柔眼神中读懂这不过是恋爱之人不可或缺的把戏，以及热恋失恋又重回热恋的忧郁。

亲爱的伊万布拉金斯基，他从那时就知道，我们并不只是现在、在某个时间段、亦或是在未来大费周折才能明白：我们总要爱着对方，我们总要向对方发誓，捂住我们的嘴，眼睛也能作出关于永恒的誓言。即使未来灾殃连着灾殃，生活与心灵的不幸接踵而至，命运无数次将我们分离，我们仍然会走到一起，然后，正如那位为爱而生、天才的女诗人所说——

……就像这样，与爱情相恋

就像这样，落入深渊。

————————————————

киноканал电影渠道


End file.
